The major new objective is to conduct a collaborative, single-blind, randomized clinical trial evaluating the use of high-dose pentobarbital therapy for the control of elevated intracranial pressure in persons who have sustained significant and life threatening head injuries. If effective, significant reductions in head injury mortality and disability are expected. Continuing objectives include the evaluation of acute and rehabilitative care, research on neuropsychological consequences of mild head injury, improvement of community care for the spinal injured, and research on methods for the control and prevention of significant head/spinal injuries.